


#IGotCaught

by systems



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, College AU, M/M, New to the Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: Another grad student!Derek and undergrad!Stiles AU. Derek gets caught looking Stiles up on the student directory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [tumblr post](http://stileswithderek.tumblr.com/post/157381583835/ramblingsterek-where-the-sterek-fic-at).

Derek hurries over to his usual table at the far end of the library. It’s away from the entrance, with its steady hum of students asking questions and the beeps of the self checkout machines. It’s insulated by the stacks, far enough into the world history section that it’s hidden from view until you get to the Eastern European countries. He loves it. It’s the only way he can get any work done on his thesis, far enough out of sight that he doesn’t need discipline to stop staring at the cute new undergrad who somehow snagged a late evening shift at the general library on the east side of campus. 

The same cute undergrad who is constantly in motion: twirling a pencil through long fingers, biting his lip as he stares at something on the circulation desk, gesturing madly while he talks to students throughout the checkout process. Cute Undergrad, who finally has a name. ‘Styles,’ apparently, no last name yet, but how many people could have that name and attend the university? Not many, Derek guesses. He opens his laptop and navigates to the student directory. 

_Your search “Styles” returned 0 results._

Well, shit. He slumps in his seat. 

It’s obviously a nickname. Who even calls their kid Styles? It’s a nickname, probably a joke about all the plaid the guy wears or something. Derek contemplates trying Google, but he already knows what he’ll find. He’ll get “styles,” not Styles. 

“It’s with an 'i,' not a 'y,' dude,” a voice provides helpfully. Derek jumps. He turns slowly, and yep, that’s Cute Undergrad, leaning on a book cart and waving those long, fascinating fingers at him. “But I’m not listed under that name. Hi.” 

Derek doesn’t say anything, isn’t sure what he could say. He just got caught creeping on another student, and an undergrad at that, he is so getting expelled from the university. He’ll have to go live as a hermit somewhere. He could do that. Maybe he’d finally finish this chapter. 

Cute Undergrad - _Stiles_ \- must take his mortification differently, though, because the smile slips from his face and he drops his hand in a jerky motion. "Sorry," he says. "I’ll just, um, shelving, you know,” he adds, waving a hand in the air as if gesturing to the entire goddamn library. He looks nervous and that somehow puts Derek at ease. 

He smiles. “Hi.” 

Stiles stares, utterly still for a moment, before nodding furiously. “Hi.” He blushes. “Again.” 

Chuckling, Derek stands and turns to face him fully. Maybe he won’t have to become a hermit after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been dipping my toes into the Sterek fandom? Hi. Find me on [tumblr](http://gfdisterek.tumblr.com).


End file.
